Four Seasons
by Utsukushii Kohana
Summary: Four times he made a mistake, four times he needs to seek forgiveness. Maiko, Soko, Zujin and Zutara. Next up—Zujin!
1. Possum Chicken Soup—Maiko

**Four Seasons**

* * *

Four times he made a mistake, four times he needs to seek forgiveness.

**A/N:** I came up with this when I was on vacation in Italy and wrote the first one there. The other three will come when I've written them. So this is about Zuko who made four different mistakes on the show with each girl and this is just a little story on how he wants to apologize. This is about Maiko, him seeking forgiveness after he pushed her in the fountain in "Zuko Alone". Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

**l'autunno**: Possum Chicken Soup

Zuko x Mai

* * *

She never thought life could be _this_ boring when you're stuck inside the house.

As she sighed dully, she turned her head to the left to look out the window and noticed how spirals of golden and red leaves swirling up and down by a sharp, brisk wind shushing through the air. She shivered a bit as if she could feel the cold breeze blowing inside and she wrapped her blanket closer to her small body. The bald branches tapped on the windows with a steady rhythm and if it wasn't such an eerie sound, she would have thought someone was making music solely for her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps dawning closer to her, the sound of shoes clicking on the tiled floor and she looked up to see one of the servants before her. He had long, grey hair of which the upper half was pulled in a topknot and he wore a half-long, black robe with red pants underneath that was reserved for all the servants.

He straightened his back when he came to a halt and bowed slightly as he spoke to her. "Lady Mai, Prince Zuko is here to see you."

Her eyes widened by surprise at the name of Zuko and a faint blush crept on her cheeks because he was here to see _her_. Suddenly she had the urge to run to a mirror, to redo her two buns, to make a better knot in her ribbons and to check if she didn't have anything on her face that would make her hideous. But there was no use for it, she already thought she looked ugly and there was nothing she could do to make herself a bit more presentable because she did have a cold since the accident with the apple and fountain, and pretty much looked like it too. Her amber-coloured eyes were red and puffy, she had bags underneath them and her nose was dry and red from blowing it so often. Nonetheless she wanted (desperately, in fact) to see Zuko—especially when he was the one who came to visit her.

She replied to the servant in a polite manner. "Please, send him in, Luan."

The servant bowed deeper before he retreated to the hall-way, where Prince Zuko was patiently waiting and did what Mai had ordered him to.

A timid Fire Prince popped up from behind the corner and slowly but surely ambled over to where Mai was seated on an azure cushion on the ground by the window. He stopped in his tracks a few steps before her and swallowed nervously.

Mai couldn't help but notice and scraped her dry throat before she began to talk to him. "Of what do I own this honour of seeing you, Prince Zuko?" she asked, politely and humble like she was supposed to act towards Royalty. (She learned all that in the Fire Nation Academy and at home by her mother.)

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, with a serious face. "And I wanted to give you this for your cold." He put a hot bowl of possum chicken soup in front of her.

"Thanks, I'm all ears, my Prince," she answered with a too high voice, she was after all curious now to know what he wanted to talk about. She patted on the cushion that was lying next to her, to motion him to sit down. "Please, have a seat."

His lips turned into a small, shy smile and he nodded twice before scooting down next to her on the floor. He sat down cross-legged, while she had her knees pulled against her chest and rested her chin on them. When she moved ever so slightly, her blanket fell from her shoulders and they both reached out to grab it on reflex. Their hands touched and they looked into each other's golden eyes for what seemed like an eternity but was really just five seconds. All because Mai felt her cheeks heathen up rapidly and she retracted her hand as fast as the moment passed by.

He laid it on her shoulders again gently, while saying. "Here, you should keep yourself warm now."

"Thanks," she muttered, her voice dry again and coughed thrice. "What did you want to talk about, Prince Zuko?"

He averted his eyes away from her and suddenly found it much more comfortable to stare at his feet. "Well—," he began, but paused to think of the best way to formulate his next sentence. "I wanted to apologize for being the cause of your cold."

She quirked an eyebrow confused and asked. "Huh? I don't understand why you should apologize for being the cause."

"I did push you in the fountain, didn't I?" he explained, his voice pained. He hung his head for being ashamed of what he did, but was startled when he felt her hand on his shoulder suddenly.

"You pushed me to save me," she reassured, tenderly. "I had a _burning_ apple on my head. The water of the fountain extinguished the fire, otherwise my head would have caught on fire too. You don't have to blame yourself." She smiled reassuringly at him, and when he looked at her again, he returned the smile relieved of her answer. "In fact, if anyone is to blame, then it would be Azula," she added quickly, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

Suddenly, she started coughing endlessly and he asked her, worried. "Are you okay? Do you need something?"

The coughing slowed down and began to fade away, while she waved her hand dismissively. "No, no. I'll be fine."

"Here, have some of the soup," he remarked, picking it up and held it in front of her, but then slipped on the cushion and spilled most of the hot context all over her lap.

Immediately, she stood up, screaming from the shock and dabbed the wet spot on her robe with her blanket. He stood up as well, helping her clean it off, but she pushed him away rather harshly.

"Oh Agni, I'm so, so sorry. I—I—I am such an idiot," he stammered out, looking around the room frantically and noticed wild flowers in a small, china vase. He ran over the table to fetch it, threw the flowers out of it and poured the water over the spot to cool down the heath.

She heaved a relieved sigh, sagging down her shoulders and murmured. "Thank you. I needed that."

Zuko lowered his head and drooped his eye-lids, embarrassed by his clumsy behaviour. "I'm so sorry, Mai. This is the second time that you get a cold 'bath' because of me."

"No, Prince Zuko. It's the second time you rescued me," she amended his comment and planted a soft, sweet kiss on his right cheek. "Thank you," she said while going to her room to put on different and dry clothes.

He stood there, unmovable and felt both his cheeks heathen up because of the kiss.

Now he needed to find another vase to cool himself down.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the OOC-ness, but we don't really know their characters when they were younger, they did seem different then.

Hope you liked this and leave me some feedback so that I know what you liked and what you didn't like.

_4/20/2007_


	2. No More Lies—Soko

**Four Seasons**

* * *

Four times he made a mistake, four times he needs to correct them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

**l'inverno****: **No More Lies

Zuko x Song

* * *

The sight he was beholding still amazed him after all these years.

The little cottage the girl he encountered a few years ago, when the war was taking place before the Avatar and his friends ended it, owned was still so adorable and so cosy-looking. He remembered the lit porch where they had a small talk, and her showing him her burnt scars, startling him and making him realise he wasn't the only one who got hurt in the war. He remembered the mowed, soft green grass and the big tree by the house. He remembered the little stable, where they kept their stubborn ostrich-horse he stole from her after she showed him so much kindness and compassion.

He wanted to apologize for his rude behaviour and for stealing from her, after being invited for dinner and after she healed his Uncle.

He stood in front of her house, gazing down at his feet nervous and clenching his hands hard, digging his short fingernails into his skin. A long, shagged sigh escaped his lips as he contemplated for the last time if he should do this, yes or no. At home, he paced back and forth a million times, thinking about this moment, about that he must apologize to her and returning her animal, but he was scared of how she would react. His Uncle, growing tired of him and his eternal turmoil of thought, said that he should look into his heart to find out what he should do.

And his heart told him to go to her.

He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and raised his fist to knock on the slight door, but just when his flesh was about to meet the wood, the door was slid open by _her_.

She gasped surprised and a little mortified at the sight of him. "You?" she asked, hissing and narrowed her eyes to tiny, grey slits, "What are you doing here?"

It wasn't exactly the warm welcome he had hoped for, but he did understand why she was mad at him and couldn't exactly blame her. He was trying to form a decent sentence in his mind, but eventually couldn't find any proper words, whilst he was clenching his hands even harder than before, causing his knuckles to turn white and his forehead started to glisten with sweat.

Impatiently waiting for an answer, she crossed her arms defiantly above her abdomen and leaned with her shoulder against the doorframe. She even began to tap her fingertips against the soft fabric of her peach pink shirt in a soft melody, but getting fed up with his silence, she snarled letting her fury get the better of her, "Whatever. I don't have time to deal with you right now. So you can just leave again and come back when you found your tongue, Junior."

"My name isn't Junior," he muttered, barely audible but loud enough for her to catch the words.

Her lips parted slighty, flabbergasted by his sudden statement. It was definitely out of nowhere and something she hadn't suspect being hurtled at her. She blinked once, twice. "O—Oh—Okay—," she began to stutter, bobbing her head softly and staring at nothing in particular, "What?"

"My name isn't Junior," he repeated, louder this time with a stern voice, "I'm Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation."

Song's eyebrows went up to her hairline and ran her tongue over her front teeth smoothly, before stammering, "I—I see. I think—that I—need to sit down."

She seated herself on the steps in front of her still open door, with her legs pulled against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. When a cold, sharp breeze picked up, the wind ruffling her loose hair and Zuko just stared intensely at her with piercing golden eyes. It had been so long since he had seen her when his Uncle was stupid enough to create tea from the White Jade, but he still knew that she was pretty—he just forgot that she was so beautiful. He adored her gentle, sparkling grey eyes and that sad pout that was tugging on her cherry-coloured lips and how her long wavy hair wasn't braided this time, but cascaded past her shoulders down to her waistband and framing her heart-shaped face so perfectly.

She frowned pensively. "So you're the Prince of the Fire Nation. I can't believe this," she whispered, looking up to him and then began to rattle non-stop, "You lied to me. I can't believe you lied to me even after I healed your Uncle and especially after my mother cooking that meal for you," she paused, tears beginning to form at the brims of her eyes and she sniffed, before continuing, scrunching up her nose disdainfully, "To think you had already repaid all that by stolen our ostrich-horse."

He hung his head ashamed, not uttering a single word nor sound nor peep.

Shutting her eyes, she felt warm, salty droplets roll down her cheek but she didn't bother wiping them away and merely spat irately, while standing up again, "Well, there you go. I'm glad you came all the way down here, leaving your precious castle just to tell a poor little peasant like me that you lied about your identity during the midst of a waging war." She turned around swiftly, to head back inside but she stopped in her tracks briskly when she heard him whisper,

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him from over her shoulders and noticed he was flushing in pink because of his bold words. He trudged closer to her, but still kept a respectable distance between them and said, "That's why I come down here. To apologize to you for my horrible behaviour and lie. But I didn't have any other choice, Song."

Pursing her lips together and averting her eyes away from him, he heaved a small sigh. "I'll be going now. Have a good evening," he said and with a tip of his hat, he retrieved back to the little fence to leave her cottage.

The evening air was fresh and crisp, and suddenly light snow had begun to fall. Little white flakes descended from the dark grey heaven, in a swirly, fluid motion and dancing around Zuko's silhouette so playfully. Zuko looked up and cringed slightly at the cold when one landed on his nose and melted into water in an instant. He brushed it away quickly with his fingertips and then he heard a soft giggle from behind him, making him turn around only to find Song standing at the other side of the fence. She was rubbing her arms for heat because she had followed him on her bare feet, he noticed, but what captivated his attention more was that she was wearing her kind and perpetual smile again.

"My mother made too much again for dinner," she commented, blushing at his staring, "You can stay if you want. That way you won't have to face the upcoming cold and we can have a new chance to reacquaint—with no more lies this time."

He mirrored her blush and smile, dazedly and replied, "I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N:** Not really what I had in mind to write down for this pairing, but it came out quite nicely I guess. Reviews make me happy.

_11/17/2007_


	3. One More Chance—Zujin

**Four Seasons**

* * *

Four times he made a mistake, four times he needs to correct them.

* * *

**A/N:** Been a while, I apologise, however I am determined to finish this series.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

**la primavera****:** One More Chance_  
__**  
**_Zuko x Jin

* * *

It was late.

The cerulean sky was slowly painted anew by a darker colour and the sun was sinking downwards, disappearing more and more behind the horizon, Zuko noticed as he gazed idly through the window.

He was glad by it, though. So exhausted after a day's work in his uncle's tea shop he was counting the minutes until he could go home and plop down on his bed to get some well-deserved rest. All day he had been dragging his tired and calloused feet around from the one end of the shop to the other to scribble down orders and serve everyone. He never realised the full extent of square footage of the building and its vast population of customers. Not only that but making the tea wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He had burnt his hands at least three times when pouring into the dragon-decorated cups or even merely setting the tea. Luckily he did have help from servants.

Either owning a tea shop is hard and practically impossible labour or he was incredibly clumsy.

He liked to believe it was the former but dreaded the second option was the veracity here.

Nonetheless it made him respect his uncle even more than he already did.

He peered from behind the counter at the four lingering customers. A group of three middle-aged men huddled together, loudly laughing over something the curly-haired said, and then a few tables further a young girl, roughly his own age he estimated, intently reading some novel with a secretive smile as she swirled the spoon around the teacup in gentle rhythmic circles. He caught himself staring at her. There was just something about her that just captivated his attention, something familiar that he couldn't quite pinpoint but he shrugged the notion away when the plump fellow of the bunch motioned him over.

He threw the dishtowel in one fluid motion over his shoulder before ambling over to the merry table and then queried lazily with a forced smile, "Anything I can do for you?"

The bushy-bearded one grinned, "You can tell us how much we own for you fine services, young lad."

Zuko simply replied with nine gold coins and accepted the money from the man's sticky with sweat hand, bowing formally as they left the teashop. He channelled his attention to the messy table, piling all the cups and saucers on a platter and then swiftly moving the dishtowel back on forth on the table to clean up.

From the corner of his champagne-brown coloured eyes, he could examine the young girl better than before. Zuko was never one to check out girls but he had to admit that he found himself beginning to develop an interest in her.

She was dressed in a knee-length, olive-coloured dress with simple decorations embroidered on the hems, wearing puffy pants underneath. Her shining hair was a raven black, twisted in a neat bun at the nape of her neck with a few loose strands framing her oval-shaped face and her green eyes were almost like emeralds, outlined subtly with brown make-up. Her skin was smooth and pale, her lips a glossy pink spread into a cat-like grin. And it was then that he recognised her.

The girl from the firelight fountain date.

Jin was her name, he recalled.

He felt his cheeks flush when he remembered the feeling of her soft lips brush his slightly and he quickly went away to put the platter of dishes in the kitchen as a desperate attempt to prevent her from seeing him look so nervous.

When he regained his calm, he went back and lit the candle on her table by just a snap of his fingers, she looked up at him with startled eyes. He smiled, "Wouldn't want you to strain your eyes."

She cast her gaze downwards to her book. "Thank you," she murmured timidly.

After a nod, he turned around briskly to clean up the table which had been deserted by the group of men but was stopped in his tracks when he heard her say his name.

"Prince Zuko."

His eyes widened at the sound of his name echoing through the room and reaching his ears, and his chest began heaving up and down rapidly, as his breathing increased. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"So you know," he finally answered.

"The renowned Fire Prince having been peacefully coroneted and occasionally visiting his dear uncle who owns a prestigious tea shop in the upper ring is the sort of news which spreads around quite fast in Ba Sing Se," she explained matter-of-factly, and then quickly added, "Actually even around the world."

Since he didn't know how to respond properly, he watched the flame dance and couldn't help but get lost in the rhythm. It felt almost like a trance, a distraction, and one that he thought he needed most of all.

"It's ok."

His face was contorted into a look of confusion.

"That you hid your true identity from me," she elaborated matter-of-factly, "I understand why you had to. So I'm not cross with you about that."

"Thank you," he managed to stammer out, shifting on his feet still uncomfortably.

She snapped her book shut, laid it down on the table and slouched back against her chair, levelling him with a disappointed glare.

"What I don't understand, though, is you going on this date with me while clearly you already had something with _that_ girl."

"Mai."

She sighed, visibly irritated. "I don't need to know her name, Zuko. It's not relevant here. I felt like a complete and utter idiot. That whole fountain scene, it was like a smack in the face and I have never been so humiliated in my life."

"I'm sorry," he apologised, the whisper barely audible.

"Too late for apologies now."

"But I—,"

"I think I'm going home."

"You haven't touched your tea."

She pushed the tea cup to the centre of the table, rose from her chair briskly and slung her bag across her shoulder after stuffing her book away, leaving two gold coins behind as she headed to the door. Her hand clasped around panelling as she muttered, eyes locking with his in an intense pierce, "Not thirsty anymore."

And then she left his sight, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

He stared at the untouched cup of tea.

His thoughts drifted back to his two encounters with her.

And he had to admit that he was being a jerk to her, both times. He abruptly left her on their date and he rudely ignored her when Mai was toying with him. He behaved poorly toward her when she had been so nice to him, made him feel like a normal teenager which was something he hadn't felt in a long time then.

He didn't even explain himself, even forgot about her when he left Ba Sing Se.

All these thoughts culminated in a need to seek forgiveness from her. So he ran after her, not certain what he would say, how he would say it, but just knowing that he had to say _something_, for the sake of making things right.

It wasn't long until he caught up with her.

"Jin! Don't go, please," he said, breathlessly.

"Just give it up," she replied, her voice stern, not looking back and kept on walking.

He winced, a bit surprised at seeing this once so sweet and tolerant girl acting so bitter toward him. Then again he couldn't exactly blame her. Still determined he sped up his pace so that he walked in front her, facing her directly and then stopping her by placing his one hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I can't let it rest this way. The way I treated you was awful and you deserve better. Much better. And I want to make it up to you. Just give me one more chance."

"What about _Mai_?"

"We're not together anymore."

Her hands began to tremble a little but she forced them to be still, not wanting him to notice. She cast her gaze downward, not able to look at him.

"Look at me."

She didn't.

"Jin," he pleaded.

Swayed by the sincerity in his voice, she sighed dramatically, crossed her arms over her stomach and did as asked.

"I want to go on a proper date with you. The one you should have gotten," he whispered as he stepped closer to her, never faltering his gaze resolutely.

She paused, contemplating his offer and caved in after a minute.

A broad, eager smile spread on his face and he entwined his fingers with hers, leading her to the firelight fountain.

He forgot how charming it was. The candles were lit this time, reflecting beautifully in the sparkling water. The transparent movement of the water was soothing and relaxing and he was mesmerized by the distorted flames dancing gracefully.

"You know, I really liked you," she said unexpectedly and he laid his eyes on her, a gleam of bewilderment flickering.

"I am aware of how stupid I sound since I barely know you," she continued, her cheeks a deep red, "But I did."

"Why?" he queried without thinking, mentally smacking himself afterwards for even asking that.

She giggled, amused. "I can't really explain why. You seemed different than most guys. More sensitive and kind. I could tell by the way that awesome uncle of yours loved you so much."

He smiled, genuinely touched by her words. And again without contemplating, he leaned in, delivering a short kiss as his lips softly grazed hers.

"I liked you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Whooo, one more drabble left. As always, feedback is greatly encouraged!

6/7/2011


End file.
